


Adachi-ku

by akasei0411



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crossover, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasei0411/pseuds/akasei0411
Summary: An insert before the Nagoya Arc.Adachi-ku lies to the north of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's First Capital, Shibuya; the once ruined city was rebuilt to serve as a defensive barrier against the vampires and the Horsemen of Apocalypse attacking from the northernmost Japanese cities.The Adachi Corps led by Lt. Gen. Furuichi, tries their best to keep the ward from falling into the hands of the vampires, yet the upcoming Battle of Nagoya isn't helping with the situation.
Kudos: 4





	Adachi-ku

Adachi-ku.

One of the most northern wards of Tokyo, it serves as the northern-most defensive barrier of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Keeping up the defense of the place was already a struggle for the Furuichi Corps, and the upcoming Battle at Nagoya isn't helping with their situation.

A week ago, the northern wall barrier was breached by the vampires and extensive damage was dealt, prompting the army to hurriedly evacuate towards the southern parts of the ward. The Counterattack Unit of Lt. Col. Takato and the Wall Defense Unit of Lt. Col. Chikage was annihilated by the vampires, despite having a strong force of spellcasters and demon wielders. The said vampire unit was led by the 4th Progenitor, Rosso Amalfi.

At present, Lt. Gen. Furuichi himself is leading an attack to take back the Northern Defensive Barrier from the 4th Progenitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's my first work here on the site and I really feel nervous because it's been ages since I've written one... (I had another account on another site but I have priorities to do so it was left untouched for years.)
> 
> Apologies for the short length of the fic; I will do my best to write longer chapters in the future!
> 
> For now, the next chapter might be a short introduction to the characters that will appear in the fanfic.~


End file.
